Peak Human Condition/Supernatural
The ability to possess obviously supernatural physical and mental condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Condition. Combination of Supernatural Body and Supernatural Mind. Also Called *Immense Condition *Super Condition *Superhuman Condition *Superior Condition Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintenance. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones supernatural strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Body *Supernatural Cells *Supernatural Charisma *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Health *Supernatural Instincts *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Lung Capacity *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Mind *Supernatural Moving *Supernatural Reading *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Roar *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Stealth *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Survivability *Supernatural Willpower *Supernatural Wisdom *Supernatural Wits Levels *Peak Human Condition - User is at the highest mental and physical condition that a human can reach. *Enhanced Condition - User's mental and physical condition may be augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *''Supernatural Condition'' - User is mentally and physically blatantly more powerful than other members of their species. **''Type I'': Easily one of the greatest minds in their world, strong enough to lift construction vehicles and destroy thick steel, fast enough to easily run at supersonic speeds, durable enough to withstand most explosions. **''Type II'': Arguably the greatest mind in their world, strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy the toughest metals, fast enough to move at hypersonic speed, durable enough to take powerful explosions. **''Type III'': Near an Absolute Condition. Arguably the greatest mind in their verse, strong enough to move skyscrapers or even planets with incalculable strength, fast enough to move at (or beyond) light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. *Absolute Condition - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to mental and physical abilities. Associations *Alpha Physiology *Balanced Mode *Flawless Coordination *God Mode Limitations *Given how obviously superior the user is, some level of megalomania, messianic complex and/or similar problems with attitude are a very real possibility. *Only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering Training from Hell territory might suffice. *Because of the Plateau Effect, the user may reach the peak of their physical limits and never improve beyond that. Known Users Gallery File:78px-TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians) has a superhuman physical condition that makes her superior to humans in every way. Body_Guard_H.png|Body Guard (Valkyrie Crusade) as a superhuman, has supernatural condition. 649960-thanos representing super.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers